His Brother Blood and Magic
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting to FFN. This is literally the purest Crack Fiction I have come up with. Join Percy Ignatius Weasley on an adventure to right a wrong. I cannot come up with a good enough description, you just have to read.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 Undertaking to Fix a Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Notes: I will not explain my reasoning for this crossover, except binge reading a lot of Percy Ignatius Weasley/Hermione Granger pairings. This will be as it is stated in the summary, Percy/Lucy. I will try to keep it as canon to both worlds as possible, though I know I will be taking quite a few liberties as a writer.**

* * *

Standing still, Percy took a deep breath to steady himself. This was a make-or-break deal. He gave a glance to the glass-like coffin, his blue eyes suddenly burning with tears like always at seeing its occupant. His younger brother, Fred Weasley, lay there so silent, looking oddly peaceful. It was something that would never cease being unnatural as the current situation.

Giving a small shake of his head to force the thoughts away, Percy focused on what he had to do. His eyes met the small, well-hidden lab's only other occupant, George Weasley. The look on his usually jovial face was concerned and torn, but that was to be expected. He'd thought Percy had gone utterly bonkers after the battle at Hogwarts, which Percy could admit was perfectly understandable. He had focused on something that hadn't seemed very important at the time.

"You're sure you want to do this, Perce? It's total lunacy."

At George's words, Percy just slowly nodded his head, steeling himself. "Yes, George. I know you don't quite agree, but you and Fred are bloody geniuses. That gag for swapping bodies candy was brilliant," He replied, "And having seen my memories of that moment when Fred died, you know his soul was pulled from his body and due to the candy, vanished before he was truly dead."

George sighed defeatedly. "So, explain again why I can't do this?"

Breath hissing between his gritted teeth, Percy let his gaze harden on his younger brother. He didn't have time for this; he was trying to concentrate on what he had to do. "Because George, you are Fred's other half. You will be the anchor for his soul to return to his body when I find it. And I will find it in that other world," he stated in a very determined and cold voice.

He sees George flinch caused Percy to look down.

"Besides, look at it this way. Once news of what I've done gets out, I will be branded a criminal," he muttered. "Messing with time, using a magical tool without permission. Technically, I'll be bringing the dead back to life, but even that punishment pales in comparison to what we know Mum will do at learning what I am doing and how I used her custom and perfected preserve charm."

The loud snort of agreement mixed with amusement from George cleared the tension, allowing Percy to smile. The only thing he hadn't mentioned to George was that he would be unable to come back. This would be a one-way trip for him, for better or worse.

"Shall we?" he asked.

The slight nod was all he needed, and it was time to move into the carefully crafted and drawn magic circle. He raised his wand, George mimicking him, and they chanted the spell he had specifically created in unison. Power began filling the circle, and it washed over his person like a wave, leaving his body feeling as if he had a severe sunburn.

"Hey, see you when you get back, Perce!"

Unable to stop himself, he felt the tears he'd been holding back fall down his face, and George's face instantly registered to understand. But it was too late; already, he could feel a strong pull on his body. Percy lifted his empty hand and waved a final goodbye to his younger brother as he disappeared. His body was feeling a mix of disoriented and queasy; it was just like when he apparated, only this time on a much grander scale.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02 Fight in a New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Notes: I will not explain my reasoning for this crossover, except binge reading a lot of Percy Ignatius Weasley/Hermione Granger pairings. This will be as it is stated in the summary, Percy/Lucy. I will try to keep it as canon to both worlds as possible, though I know I will be taking quite a few liberties as a writer.**

* * *

Percy felt himself falling before landing, head fuzzy from the effects of the Appartation spell. When he landed, he lifted his head, ears ringing to see a battle going on around him — not even thinking Percy raised his wand and pointed it at the nearest two people ganging up on what looked to be a red-haired woman in armor.

"Aqua Eructo!" he said, putting a bit of oomph in his voice as a jet of water flew from the tip of his wand and sent the man flying.

Slowly he turned to look at the ensuing battle, not realizing he was drawing attention to himself as he flung a few more spells at the group wearing black and brown cloaks and clothes. He was hoping beyond hope that he was attacking the bad people. Though he presumed he was right since there were only three people with unique colored hair fighting against a mass of people, that seemed to be a larger group.

When the numbers thinned out, and he was more aware, he realized that the two guys were fighting with their hands and bringing forth strong fire and Ice magic. Looking back at the armored red-haired woman, he saw a man on the edge of the clearing they were all in. A dark aura surrounding him, causing Percy to shudder as he pointed his wand at the man, feeling his magic was on the low end as he felt something whispered in his mind which spell he should use.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted.

A brilliant silver-white light burst from the tip of his wand, enveloping the clearing before it formed into a small silvery fox that dashed towards the now stunned wizard. When it hit him, the man screamed in agony, which was not what would typically happen. But the spell was to ward away dementors, who were technically a type of evil. Then he cast one final spell as the man hit his knees from the pain.

"Carpe Retractum!" he said, as rope flew from his wand and tied the man up.

Leaning back and taking a deep breath as he felt sweat sliding down the back of his neck and into his shirt and robes. Spell slinging was not his forte; instead, paperwork and studying were. But he was a Weasley dammit, and it was in his blood. So, if push came to shove, he could do it as well.

"Uh... excuse me..."

At the sound of a soft feminine voice, Percy looked around, trying to find who spoke, only to see the people with brightly colored hair he had just helped staring at him. Their faces were showing a mix of emotions as they stared at him, though the most common was amusement, which he didn't understand.

"Down here, sir!"

When the voice spoke again, he did as he was told. Only to feel his face go as red as his hair. Choking on the quick breath he took, Percy scrambled back. He hadn't realized when he fell that he was not hurt. Or that he had landed on someone. Someone who was definitely female with blond hair and large brown eyes. And as she sat up, he saw how little she was wearing, making his ears burn hotly.

Quickly he shrugged off his robe and offered it to the girl, who looked a bit confused before she took it from his hand with a polite thank you as his mind registered that he could understand these people. People he was sure would have a lot of questions for him. But his vision began to swim as his body told him he had overdone it.

"Bloody hell..." he said as he felt his body slump to the side as he passed out.

* * *

Lucy was just stunned. She had been ready to summon Taurus to help out in the fight. But instead felt an odd magic ripple through the air and looked up. Only to have a red-headed man in billowing black robes land on top of her. And what made it even stranger was he quickly seemed to asses the situation going on, though his eyes were glazed and began calling out strange words that had things popping out of the tip of his wants. From jets of water, whirls of wind, to that odd silvery light that was breathtaking, to a rope.

She had read a lot of books on mages and wizards. She knew that in other countries that Wizards and Wizardess' used wands. And she quickly filed that away to ask him as the battle ended. Calling out to him and seeing him look around. It was embarrassing to have this strange man sit practically on her chest. It made her boobs hurt.

So, when he finally looked down, Lucy had to bite back a fit of laughter. His reaction as his face quickly matched his hair as he scrambled off of her. Only to remove that billowy black robe and offer it to her. As she looked at him in loose, faded jeans, brown loafers that partially hid argyle socks, and pressed, button-up white dress shirt like Freed liked. He was pointedly not looking at her. Then it happened; he slumped to the side, saying something in an odd accent.

"Hey, Erza, help me..." she said as she moved forward and caught him before he could bang his head on the ground, that just happened to have a conveniently placed rock jutting out of it.

When her teammate reached her, Lucy was thankful that Erza was so strong. For a man who looked like he lived in a library with his slender build and pale skin that showed an impressive amount of freckles, he was more substantial than he looked. Glancing at Natsu and Gray, she saw the contemplative looks on their faces. Aware that he would be having a Q & A session the moment he woke up. But there was no denying his help with the Dark Mages they have after turned the tide in their favor.

"Lucy, are you okay? Did you get hurt when he landed on you?" Erza asked.

She was shaking her head no as she let a finger stroke over Virgo's key, silently summoning her. In seconds there was that doorbell-like chime, a poof of pink glittery smoke, and Virgo asking for punishment, which she waved off and pointed to the strange man. Only to see Virgo stiffen and nod. It was an odd reaction from her spirit; Lucy sat back as Virgo attended to him.

"Hey, Luce... do you think he is a good mage?" Happy asked as he flew down and landed on her lap.

She was smiling as she stroked the obnoxious blue fuzzballs head. She didn't know. When he used that strange magic of his, she didn't feel any ill intent. Instead, the look on his face now that she thought about it was determined. Very determined. As if he had to prove something. A feeling she knew all too well.

"I... think he is, Happy. I felt no malice in his attacks," Lucy said.

"Hime, this man won't be a threat though he does not belong here in this world. He... has done something grievous," Virgo said.

At this, her attention was focused on her spirit. Just as she knew her teammates were as well.

"Virgo, explain please," she said.

"Hime, he had come from another world, or dimension completely. He broke through several barriers that hold the dimensions apart. The fact he had done so means he is strong in his determination, which I do not know. But there will be repercussions," Virgo said, her eyes going downcast in sadness.

Understanding filtered into Lucy's mind. It made her recall how she had me Loke, learned he was Leo. How she helped him and got him his place back in the celestial realm. But somehow she knew that she couldn't do the same for this man. Though when he woke, she would be able to welcome him graciously to Earthland with a smile and polite thanks for helping during the battle.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03 Magical Creatures and Mages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Notes: I will not explain my reasoning for this crossover, except binge reading a lot of Percy Ignatius Weasley/Hermione Granger pairings. This will be as it is stated in the summary, Percy/Lucy. I will try to keep it as canon to both worlds as possible, though I know I will be taking quite a few liberties as a writer.**

* * *

Percy came to with a major headache and a very sore body. Though he was on a soft bed, under a thin blanket, head resting on a lumpy pillow. As he opened his eyes, he saw a rather blurry brown ceiling and walls. Meaning his glasses had been removed. He was sighing as he turned his head from left to right. He was spotting a small nightstand next to the bed with what looked to be a simple basin, pitcher, and his glasses. Which he desperately needed to put on, or the pain in his head would only get worse.

"Hey, try not to move," A gentle voice said in soft tones. "Tell me what you need."

Percy paused. He hadn't seen anyone in the room with him. Then again, he had not looked to the end of the bed either. Soon enough, the sound of footsteps brought a short girl with long dark blue hair and large, warm brown eyes into his vice. He guessed she couldn't be more than 12 or 13. But as he stared at her, he noted that there was a wisdom and intelligence in her eyes that he'd often seen in the children after the war. Meaning she'd been through some stuff.

"My Glasses, please miss," he said, hating how his voice cracked because his throat was dry.

The small smile she gave before turning at her waist and grabbing them. It irked Percy that he had to let her put them on his face. His arms didn't want to respond to his commands. But he had been sick as a child, and it had caused a similar situation with him being laid up in bed. So, the moment the glasses were in place, he watched as the girl turned again and poured a small glass he hadn't seen before without his glass half full of water.

"Your voice tells me your throat is dry," she said as she faced him again, sitting gently on the edge of the bed and quickly lifting his head. "Take small sips, please."

When the glass was pressed gently against his lips, Percy did as he was told. Each sip small, measured and spaced. Once the glass was empty, and his head was set back on the pillow, he looked around the room once more. He saw things in much more detail. He was in some type of Infirmary. And it was rather homey looking.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Wendy Marvel, Fairy Tail Mage," the girl said, drawing his attention back to her.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Marvel," he replied in kind. "I am Percy Weasley."

When Wendy smiled at him, Percy wondered if he had said something funny — thinking on his wording, which was a standard, proper greeting for meeting someone new. He felt confused.

"You are a very polite gentleman, aren't you?"

At the sound of a prissy voice, Percy let his eyes dart to the end of the bed, where he saw a small white cat sitting in a pretty little pink and blue dress, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him with nothing but open distrust in her gaze. This made him start.

"Carla, you are being rude. I think it is nice that someone has manners," Wendy snapped at the cat.

Percy's mind was scattered. He knew that familiars could talk if given enough time with their Wizard or Witch. But this cat looked like it was almost mimicking humans. That was impossible. Could it be a magical creature? What were the magical creatures of this world like? Would they interest his older brother Charlie would be fascinated by? So many questions flew through his head.

"I was raised to have manners… Miss? Carla," he finally stated as he realized the two were staring at him.

The dainty sniff he got reminded him of some of the girls he attended school with, then worked with at the Ministry.

"I think we should get Master and the rest of our Team Carla," Wendy stated.

When he saw the cat look at Wendy before nodding as it stood up on its hind legs, before walking to the end of the bed and jumping down, shortly, the door was opened and shut with a rather definitive click.

"You'll have to forgive her. Carla is protective of me and does not trust so easily," Wendy said, making Percy look back at her. "Now, would you like me to do a little healing before Carla returns with everyone?"

At her question, Percy thought for a few seconds before nodding his head. Readying himself for the nasty tasting Tinctures and potions to help him heal and numb his pain. Just to start and jerk when Wendy placed her hands' inches above his chest and stomach, glowing a pale green. Then his body felt light and relaxed. There was no doubt that Wendy was healing him, but he had never heard of someone healing with just their hands. Which made his mind jump back to the battle he had landed smack dab in the middle of. Two of the four people had been throwing fire and ice magic around without a wand. It boggled his mind that people didn't need wands to cast a spell, or to use potions and tinctures. Just how different was this world, really?

* * *

They were all sitting downstairs at their usual table when Happy flew off the table — making each turn to look as they saw Carla walking primly down the stairs. Her eyes were catching theirs before she was on the ground floor and moving towards Master Makarov, which means that the strange young man was probably awake as one of the four-main cells that made up Team Natsu stood and walked towards the stairs, just as Makarov reached them with Carla following behind.

"Well? Is the man awake?" Natsu asked.

The dark look the Female exceed shot him had the others chuckling.

"I would think so if I am down here, Natsu," Carla replied as she led them all up the stairs slowly. "His name is Percy Weasley. And he is a very polite person."

This had the group a bit stunned, but nothing was said as they stopped before the Infirmary door and opened it. They were seeing Wendy talking to the young man, who was partially propped up on pillows. The way his pale blue eyes darted towards them from behind his glasses was almost comical as they widened upon seeing them.

"Hello," he said to them in a softly.

Entering the room, Gray shut the door behind them, leaning against it. All eyes were on Percy as he just looked calm and collected. Though they could tell, he was tensing up and more nervous than he appeared.

"Tell me, child, how did you fall from the sky onto our Lucy?" Makarov asked.

This had them fighting to hide their amusement as he colored the same shade as his red hair. While not looking at the person being mentioned.

"Magic," he stated simply.

"Where do you come from?" Makarov continued.

"Earth, England, Wizarding Community," he replied, carefully choosing what he said.

There was a pause, allowing silence to hang in the air as they thought about what he said.

"Why did you come here from your world?" Makarov asked.

"To find my brother's soul," was the simple, straightforward answer.

Again silence hung in the air. Each was thinking about what Percy had said. It confused them as to why someone from another world would come to their looking for their brother's soul.

"Explain what you mean, child, please," Makarov prompted as he came to stand by Wendy.

"There was a war in the Magic World. Dark Wizards and their Lord trying to take over. During that battle… one of my siblings, a younger brother, died. But before he died, I saw an odd glow, then a flash," Percy explained. "It didn't register at that moment because to survive, we had to keep fighting, killing. And later, when the bodies were lined up it sprang to the front of my mind. And after using magic to see my own memories, I saw that just as the flash happened an image of another world appeared and a small glowing ball that looked like...Fred… vanished through it."

It was apparent that talking about it caused the young man pain. But it also left them confused about how one could use magic as he did. They'd all seen him use several types of different magic. All with his wand, which was currently locked in a safe in Master's office. Until they could understand his magic and how he had access to apparently many powerful types.

"That is interesting," Makarov said. "Can you explain how you can use so many different types of magic? Mages here can generally only use one type. They are spending their lives mastering it. Sometimes though, if they have the talent and capacity in their magic containers, can learn up to two or three, if not four. But those individuals are very rare."

The stunned, then confused look on Percy's face had them wondering what was going through his head. It is evident to all of them that he was thinking, sorting through his knowledge, and what to tell them.

"Where I am from, we are Wizards and Witches. Magic works a lot differently there. You are either born with the gift or not. Thus our world does not mix with Muggles, or regular humans for our safety. At one time in our history we were hunted and crucified. People believed to get our magic we made pacts with the devil. The Great Wizards and Witches of the past created a barrier that only those with Magic could cross. It overlapped with the normal world without causing issues. We learn in school starting at age 11, or 12, if their birth date falls after a certain time of the year." Percy explained, his face an open book to the more experienced eyes in the room.

"Why did the war happen?" Erza asked.

"Because certain wizards thought that since they had magic, they were better than our muggle counterparts, or normal humans if you will. And it spanned from the time of my parents being at the school, my youngest brother and sisters generation. It is over now, their leader taken down, and the followers now imprisoned and their magic nullified," Percy stated succinctly.

"And in this war, you lost one of your younger brothers. Which caused you to come here because you saw what you think is his _soul_ come to this world?" Gray asked.

"Yes," Percy said, pausing for a second to take a deep calming breath. "And by doing so, I broke several of the ancient magical laws. I can never return home, or I would be killed."

There was a sharp collective intake of breath. The weight of Percy's words, the gravity of his situation, settling around everyone in the room like a heavy mantle on their shoulders. There was still more to this that wasn't being said. But it was also clear to them all that Percy was very well of the consequences of his choice.

"I guess we should call Bickslow, huh?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, see if he could give us advice on how to find a lost soul. And if he has ever heard of one arriving from another world," Gray said.

"You...you would help me?:" Percy asked them.

"Son, we are Fairy Tail mages. We help our friends and family. And you saved my brats, of course, we will help you," Makarov said, laughing as his hand came down and patted Percy's arm.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04 Observing for Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Notes: I will not explain my reasoning for this crossover, except binge reading a lot of Percy Ignatius Weasley/Hermoine Granger pairings. I will try to keep it as canon to both worlds as possible, though I know I will be taking quite a few liberties as a writer.**

* * *

It had been but a week since he woke up in the infirmary of a guild known as Fairy Tail, and Percy still wasn't sure what to think of it. They were most definitely an eclectic bunch, which for him was putting it politely. Though he was highly impressed with the wide variety of magic that each mage, not wizard, displayed, often leaving him feeling rather inadequate with his magic. And he knew that he was anything but weak, Percy knew he had skill, talent, even if he preferred to be more bookish.

Turning his head at the sound of a table breaking (again), Percy wondered if the Guild Master, Makarov, was glad to have a wood make mage on hand; since there seemed to be several fights or brawls, each day. Something that he didn't think he would ever get used to. Though it did remind him of when he was a child and all five of his brothers would tussle in the living room until mum yelled at them. It had him feeling nostalgic.

"Hey?"

Starting of his thoughts, Percy blinked and whipped his head around to look at who had spoken — feeling as a smile curled his lips. His blue eyes were meeting warm, concerned brown ones as he watched Lucy sit next to him.

"Hello Miss Lucy," He said, knowing that if he got up to help her sit, he'd make her upset.

"Percy, it is just Lucy, please," she said, giving a soft chuckle.

Feeling his cheek heat slightly, Percy dipped his head at her admonishment. He couldn't help it; he was raised to be polite and respectful in general and especially to a lady. And in the last week, he had learned a lot about the various members of the Guild. To him, it is evident that Lucy had come from a high society upbringing, which she had left more than willingly.

Her distaste at mentioning being married off at fifteen was very clear. Percy had confirmed it happened in his world as well to keep certain bloodlines pure in the wizarding community. But that the individuals weren't married until after they were 18. But he had conceded that she didn't like the topic and changed it. Her magic also fascinated him greatly as it worked on trust, respect, and contracts. Something he was very familiar with after working in the Magic Council of his world.

"What do you need, Lucy?" he asked her after she got settled in the chair next to his.

"Oh, nothing really, you just had that strange, far off look in your eyes again," Lucy stated. "I am guessing you were analyzing the differences between our world and yours again?"

Giving a soft chuckle, he shook his head as he replied, "Close. I was just in awe of the antics in your Guild. And wondering if your Guild Master was truly thankful for Miss Laki's wood magic, is all."

The soft, bright peal of laughter from Lucy had Percy watching her closely. Like everyone else in the Guild, he enjoyed her laugh. And he had already been warned never to make her upset or hell would be paid. Percy promised that he would never intentionally upset her. It wasn't in his nature. And as far as he was concerned, she was one of the two people in the Guild who had any brains between their ears.

"You know that never crossed my mind!" Lucy exclaimed as she stared at him wide-eyed. "I would like to think that our esteemed Guild Master is appreciative of her magic."

Giving a sharp nod of his head, Percy proceeded to point out some things he had noticed about other details in the Guild to see if he could surprise her again and enjoying the small talk and pleasant atmosphere between them. Knowing it would be short-lived as her teammates had a knack for just invading her space and being overprotective of her. It was quite annoying at times because Percy didn't get to have an intellectual conversation like this very often in his world. Let alone with the opposite gender. Hermoine was the last girl he conversed with like this before burning that bridge.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?"

Turning and looking over his shoulder, surprise showing on the bottom half of his face, Bickslow just watched as a small golden orb left the medium-sized piece of driftwood, causing it to fall on one of the bandits they were hired to capture, cackling when it hit the man in the head and rendering him unconscious. At this point, any help his team got was welcomed, since the group was more organized than they'd been led to believe.

"Hey, stop that!"

Hearing a loud thud following the shout, Bickslow turned to see the man that Evergreen was fighting be smacked repeatedly in the face by a stained and torn rag doll. It was utterly hilarious to him. He knew that souls that hadn't moved on could turn into evil, lingering spirits, so a part of him was elated that he would have another new soul to add to his babies if it agreed. If not, he would send it on its way so that it couldn't go dark.

Turning his attention back to the battle, Bickslow jumped straight up and planted a foot on each wall of the hallway. Leering down at the idiot who thought he could attack him while he had been slightly distracted. The moment the guy skidded to a halt just behind him, Bickslow leaned forward and pulled the visor of his helmet up and let his magic make his eyes glow. He hated how it felt as he possessed the guy's soul, which was rather dark and sticky feeling.

He was issuing silent commands to make the man go back into the main room and attack his companions, while mentally telling his babies to let his teammates know what he was doing — knowing that if that little soul kept helping that this battle would be finished sooner rather than later.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch Round Trip Abroad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Also, I do not own the opening chorus and first verse of Crazy Train; that right belongs to Ozzy Osbourne.**

**Author's Note: I will try to keep it as canon to both worlds as possible, though I know I will be taking quite a few liberties as a writer. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Percy stared in amazement at the face-sized, crystal-like disc as he felt magic being pushed into it. The way the screen clouded over and shimmered with a golden light before crackling that sounded distinctly like electricity could be heard. It had him learning forwards a bit more to try and figure out how it was working. Again in a short time, he'd been in this other world, Earthland, he'd come to see some significant differences from his own. It amazed him and horrified how this world was at times more advanced, yet further behind.

When the screen began to clear, Percy jerked his head back and blinked at the sight of a male face that appeared. Staying silent as he observed, Percy noted this man, for there was no mistaking gender, had short spikey blond hair that seemed to defy gravity (like a few others people), stormy gray-blue eyes, and oddly enough a scar over one eye that looked like a lightning bolt of all things. His mind shifted through all he had been told and realized this was Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master.

"Yeah, what do you need, gramps?" Laxus asked.

"We have a question for Bickslow, Laxus. Is he available?" Makarov asked.

Percy knew he was smiling as he watched Laxus look like someone threw cold water on his face. A slow nod and bellow later had another person filling the Lacrima Com's screen. This person had a half helmet on, and their tongue was hanging out. Feeling slightly offended by the way this person was acting, Percy did his best to keep it from his face.

"Hey, Bickslow, sorry to bother you while you guys are out on a mission," Makarov said. "But we have a question that relates to a unique situation. Think you can help us, brat?"

Percy looked askance at the short Guild Master. He found it odd that he called everyone in his Guild, including a man clearly into his late forties (Gildarts he believed his name was) a brat. Yet, at the same time, he knew it was an endearment that showed the man's affection.

"Yeah, sure. But I don't know how I can help you unless it deals with my magic," Bickslow said, laughing a bit nervously.

"Bickslow, it does," Lucy spoke up.

Percy blinked and shifted a bit as Lucy brushed against him as she bent over to been seen. And Percy, there was no mistaking the lecherous shift of the man's mood. It disgusted him that a lot of the guys in the Guild tended to oogle the blond, refuse to call her by her name. And while Lucy had assured him that she was okay with the nicknames, he was not. Propriety and manners were something everyone was taught and should adhere to.

"Wow, really Cosplayer?" Bickslow said, genuine shock in his voice. "What do you need? Ya know I am always up to help out a beautiful woman like you."

"Bixs!"

The shrill, feminine screech from someone unseen had Percy raising his eyebrows as Bickslow seemed to curl into himself.

"It is fine," Lucy said, talking to whoever screeched. "I just need to know how long it takes a soul to go... bad after it passes. And uh, this is going to sound odd, but if a soul could be transported from one world to another?"

It was interesting to see the man go still at the questions. Having had Seith Magic explained to him after they said they'd need to contact Bickslow had given Percy some semblance of hope.

"It varies depending on the age of the person the soul comes from. The more innocent and younger they are, it takes longer. Unless a dark Seith Mage gets their hands on them. The older they are when they pass, well it depends on the type of life they led, how they died, and the amount of resentment they accumulate in that time," Bickslow explained, his words slow and deliberate.

Percy listened carefully to what was both said and left unsaid. The magic of Earthland was genuinely fascinating. And knowing she could never go home, he figured if he had to study something here, the magic would be a good start. Making an entirely composed and in-depth compendium sounded like fun. Then he could start on the strange creatures that could talk and interact with a human level of intellect.

"As for your other question, you know my magic is just as rare as yours, and very little is known. I mean most Seith Mages don't live to be in their twenties or stay on the sight of light," Bickslow stated, his voice dropping a few octaves and sounding sad. "But I don't see why a soul couldn't? I mean, they have no physical body, and if the right conditions are met, I guess it would be like passing over to the afterlife. Except you take a wrong turn at Crocus."

Percy felt relief wash through him at what the man was saying. There was still hope to hang on to that Fred had ended up here, and he could find him (before he went bad) and send him back home to George to put back into his preserved body.

"Hey, these are good questions and all, but I want to know why you would be asking them all of a sudden, Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked, drawing Percy's attention back to the Lacrima Com.

"That, brat, will be explained when your team is back safely," Makarov said. "Now, I will let you get back to your mission."

"Oh, about that, we're done, we will be catching a train in a few hours," A new male voice spoke from somewhere off-screen.

Percy felt the shift in the atmosphere in the office. Again his mind was sifting through all he was told. Realizing that this mission was supposed to be a long and tough one, rounding up bandits and Dark Mages of an up and coming Dark Guild. And they'd been gone for about a week before he'd had arrived.

"Well, talk when you get back," Makarov said before the screen went blank.

* * *

Lucy felt ecstatic over what Bickslow had told them. Carefully she stood up, feeling her lower back muscles protest since she had bent over to be seen. And was pretty darn sure that her Guild Master had enjoyed how close her breast was to his face. Looking at Percy, she saw relief and hope shine in his pale blue eyes. Yet Lucy could tell he was closing himself off as he went into deep thought. In the two weeks, he'd been there; she had found it fascinating in hearing about the differences between their two worlds. Yet it was equally fascinating to see how Percy was slowly adapting to being in hers.

That and it amused her; he was always acted like a gentleman and attempted to lecture the others. She appreciated it and was glad he wasn't all pomp and circumstance. That he didn't pressure her or any of the other women in the Guild to be perfect, prim and proper, ladies, nope, Percy had made it clear that he thought women should be treated with respect. Of course, they had watched him stand up and defend his choice in morals and using his magic rope to tie up a few people before they were able to get him, as Makarov hadn't given him his wand back.

"This is good, right, Percy?" she asked, reaching out and touching his arm lightly.

When he started and looked at her, pale blue eyes wide, before his ears began to blend perfectly with his red hair. Lucy smiled and waited as he nodded his head. Knowing that he was in what she called study mode, a thing Levy and Freed often did, she let it be.

* * *

Bickslow sat next to Freed on the train, his mind going back over the questions that Lucy had asked. In a pocket in his kilt, he felt the soft pulsing of the new soul. It had outright refused to be put into anything and be kept, though was extremely happy to have someone to talk to. But the poor thing was tuckered out from expanding itself, helping to attack the evil wizards. A word that was odd in usage to the Dark Mages. Then again, his whole team had found his new friend; hopefully, soul, endearing for a reason it had tuckered itself out over. There had been children in underground storage space — children that would have been sold into slavery and possibly missed by his team.

The amount of magic used to hide that damn room was impressive — all kinds of runes. Freed had had a field day to the point he was muttering very creative obscenities under his breath as he broke them, which means that whoever they had gotten to layer those runes was someone as talented as Freed. Leaning back and closing his eyes, Bickslow concentrated on the little soul.

"_What? Need me to help you kick butt again?_"

Bickslow couldn't help but smile, "_Nah, just making sure you are okay, there little buddy._"

"_Dude, don't be a git! I am seventeen; I am no one's little buddy. I am the elder of a set of powerful twins!_"

This was interesting information, as well as the use of a word he didn't understand. Then again, he figured it was meant to be insulting.

"_So, where do you come from? Have a name? How long have you been without your body?_" Bickslow asked his questions.

There was a bit of silence that dragged on. It was telling in the sense that the soul had probably been out of the body for more than two weeks at best. Memory loss started around the end of week one.

"_England. Fred Weasley. When I arrived here, the moon was full in the sky... and it is almost full again._"

Blinking as he sat up startled, Bickslow tried to rationalize what he was told. The answers held no hesitation. No, they were clear and concise. But the fact it had been a month by the soul's estimation was astounding. Bickslow couldn't believe that this soul, Fred, had been dead that long and was still cognitive and hadn't turned was practically unheard of.

"_What? I say something funny? And what do you fancy pants, wandless wizards do for fun? I like to create jokes and pranks...harmless, of course,_" Fred told him.

Bickslow made a mental note to ask Freed later if he had ever heard of a city called England in one of the other countries because he knew that it didn't exist in Fiore. And that he would be getting along really well with Fred if he loved to pull pranks.

"_So, you said twins?_" Bickslow asked.

"_Yeah, his name is George. We were identical twins and loved to use to mess around with people. At least until a Dark Wizard blew off George's ear,_" Fred said. "_I miss him. I miss my family, man. All six of my siblings, mother, father... Hell, I miss Harry and Hermoine as well._"

Bickslow filed away the names to ask about them later. It concerned him he could remember so much from his previous life.

"_Sorry, Fred. If there is a way I can help you find them, give you some peace and absolution, I will do my best. Kinda falls into my magic's area," Bickslow explained, trying to be polite and neutral. "So, we still have several hours before this train reaches Magnolia. The city me and my team call home. I think you should rest a bit more._"

There was silence for a few long drawn out seconds before Fred started to hum, then sing. And the lyrics had Bickslow smothering his laughter and causing his body to shake and drawing Freed's attention from his book to look at him. Bickslow pointed to his pocket that the soul rested in. Getting a mildly interest look, Bickslow mouthed the lyrics to Freed, after telling him the soul was singing.

"_All aboard! Hahahahahahahaaaa!_

_Ay (ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay)_

_Crazy, but that's how it goes_

_Millions of people living as foes_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_To learn how to love and forget how to hate._"

_**TBC!**_


End file.
